Before Alice
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Before Alice stumbled into the rabbit hole the first time as a child, the Cheshire cat was very different.Rated M to be safe


**Raye: Doing an rp with my friend on gaia gave me this idea. Thanks kitsune!  
>Allie: -sigh- You frustrate me.<br>Raye: You're just mad that you didn't think of it.**

**Warning: Slash. Takes place before Alice comes to Wonderland as a little girl.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alice in Wonderland, Cheshire would be my pet kitty.**

_Before Alice_

In the times before Alice came to Underland there was peace among the land. The Hatter worked for the White Queen and his friends were happy and relatively sane…well as sane as one could be in Underland. But the major difference was the Cheshire cat. In the beginning Cheshire was a humanoid being, a person with a human body and cat ears and a tail.

Cheshire still had his evaporating powers and could turn into a cat any time he wished, but he liked his human form. He was slender and pale with large teal eyes and a purple and blue shade of hair that hung down to his shoulders. He rarely wore a shirt because he felt no need for one…and the Hatter had said at one time that he preferred when Chesh didn't wear a shirt.

Perhaps the biggest difference between the Cheshire before and the Cheshire Alice met was Chesh's devotion to the Hatter. Cheshire loved the Hatter.

"Chesh?" Cheshire spun around from his spot on the balcony. He was clothed in just a sheet that he had wrapped around his waist. The Hatter was staring at him from his spot on Cheshire's bed. The Hatter smiled softly and sat up, propping himself up on the pillows, "What are you thinking about my love?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Cheshire sighed, walking back into the room.

"Then why did you leave me? You should have stayed by my side til I awoke." Hatter replied, tugging Cheshire back onto the bed.

"I was bored. You're not so interesting when you sleep."

"I am _always_ interesting." The Hatter crawled over Cheshire, a devilish look on his face as he pulled off Cheshire's sheet, exposing him to the cool room.

"Again?" Cheshire asked, exasperated.

"I can never have enough of you." The Hatter replied simply, nuzzling Cheshire's neck.

"Insatiable." Cheshire muttered, purring a little as Hatter nuzzled his neck. The Hatter smirked, running his hand along Cheshire's side, kissing his shoulder gently.

"Only with you." The Hatter replied belatedly, pulling the covers over them to protect from prying eyes.

"Hatter?" Cheshire muttered as he woke, blinking his teal eyes open. The Hatter was nowhere to be found in the room or outside. Usually it was Chesh who would leave in the morning, but he never left the room. He always waited for the Hatter to wake before he went anywhere.

Cheshire stood and pulled his pants on before leaving the room to look for his lover. He couldn't find him anywhere inside the castle but one of the ladies of the court mentioned she might had seen him out in the garden. Cheshire walked outside to the garden, finally spotting the Hatter among the white roses. "Did I bore you so much in my sleep you had to completely leave the castle?" Cheshire asked, seeming amused but inside he was worried.

"The roses aren't blooming as they should." Hatter replied simply, touching one of the petals with his finger before pulling his hand away, "Tulips are lovely in the morning."

"And I am not?" Cheshire asked, crossing his arms.

It was the Hatter's turn to look exasperated, "Of course you are, but I wished to see the flowers."

"I wish you had waited for me."

"I didn't feel obligated to." The Hatter shrugged, "It's not like we love each other."

Cheshire hesitated, "Wait…so, what are we?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Lovers I guess." The Hatter sighed, "But you don't have to love a person you're having sex with."

"Yes I suppose you're correct." Cheshire hissed, turning his back on the Hatter.

"Wait, did you-" The Hatter began to laugh madly, grinning, "Did you think I loved you?"

"Of course not." Cheshire scoffed, turning his nose up and walking off.

"Where are you going?" The Hatter grinned.

"Back inside. Go back to your tulips." Cheshire spat, walking back inside the castle. The Hatter didn't have to know that he had broken the poor cat's heart.

Hours later the Hatter came back in the castle to find that Cheshire was gone. No one had seen him since that morning which was not unusual but usually Cheshire would at least leave a note somewhere for the Hatter to let him know when he felt like returning.

By nightfall Hatter was becoming worried. Chesh always returned by nightfall for sex. It was like a nightly routine. But Hatter would not see Cheshire for several more months.

"Where were you?" The Hatter asked when Cheshire finally returned. Cheshire was in his cat form as he floated near the Hatter.

"Why do you care?" Cheshire asked with a wide grin.

"I was worried." The Hatter shrugged and Cheshire shook his head.

"No, you were horny." Cheshire sighed, "…I don't want to do this anymore. I think I'll stay in the forest."

"The White Queen would want you to stay."

"I've already spoken with her, she agrees with my decision to stay away."

"Then why are you back?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye." Cheshire replied, frowning softly, "So…goodbye."

"I wish you would stay." The Hatter replied.

"You can always find me when I need something from you." Cheshire grinned, "Farewell my friend." He said, waving his tail over himself, evaporating away.

The Hatter frowned in confusion but soon shrugged it away, walking back to the castle.

**Raye: Okay yes that was bad…but I tried!  
>Allie: It's not as bad as Yes Master…<br>Raye: Yeah…but we're rusty so hopefully things will get better.  
>Allie: Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
